powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hattena
is a Player of Team Quval. His true body is his cap, which controls the seemingly indestructible Dummy Bio Body. His Blood Game is to steal nearby words. Character History Hattena holds a Blood Game of his Word Hunt, which would steal every word in his vicinity. The Zyuohgers, minus Tusk, try to attack him but he flees. Later, when Hattena continues with his Word Hunt, these same four Zyuohgers try to attack him again but this time with their voices and numbers on their Zyuoh Changers also taken as with many words from a bunch of civilians. This also included the book "The Short-Nose Elephant". Quval mentions that his Word Hunt would leave many people being unable to communicate properly, with Ginis adding that without it, civiliazations would fall very quickly. Once Tusk sees him, he tries to attack Hattena but quickly fails. With Tusk unable to understand what his teammates were trying to say while still getting attacked by Hattena, even with charades, Oiwa tells him to aim for his cap. Hattena promptly deattaches his cap-like head but Tusk steps on his body and uses Instincts Awakened to slay and stomp on him. Once enlarged with a Continue Medal inserted by Naria, he then ends up temporarily gaining control of Zyuoh King to shoot Zyuoh Wild, but they remove him from the mecha. The Zyuohgers then use Wild ZyuohKing to finish Hattena off. Whatever became of his body was unknown. Personality to be added Profile *Medal Slot: Top of the Head *Blood Game: Steal every word on Earth. *Genre: Text Adventure Arsenal * : Hattena's Primary weapon, A rod that resembles a fountain pen. Powers and Abilities *'Mecha Control': Using his real body, Hattena can latch onto the head of a Mecha in order to control it. * : A Dummy body that can regenerate when it has taken damage. It is controlled by Hattena's true body. * : A combo move which allows Hattena to shoot a beam from his eyes. Anything that the beam hits will cause any form of writing (EG: Letters, Numbers, Hiragana and/or Katakana) to disappear and be absorbed into Hattena's main body. The beam can also effect living being as well causing them to become mute. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Hattena's suit actor is Masaru Ōbayashi. Conception *Hattena was designed by Yukihide Toyoda. *As with all Zyuohger villains, Hattena's design borrows elements from past Sentai villains. Specifically, his design is similar to Kimen Doggler of Maskman (both of them have the ability to separate their heads from their bodies and are able to latch onto a Sentai Robo to control them while in giant form). Hattena also has an ability similar to Word Processor Armadillo of ''Dynaman ''(in terms of its abilities to control language and words while penalizing those who break its rule). Notes *This Player surprisingly shares a similar name to the English name of a Pokemon released in the franchise's 8th generation, known as "Hatenna"; it's Japanese name is "Miburimu". External links *TV Asahi's page on Hattena Category:Players